


I'll Protect You

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [62]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Yeah… Papa will be back soon.” Alec says softly to the baby in his arms as he balances the phone in his other hand, showing the latest text from his finance that simply says he won’t be home until later in the morning. He says he’ll explain everything when he gets back, only saying in the text that Maia had gotten into a situation at the club, something about an ex? He didn’t say much, just enough to let know Alec that it’s important.

Alec turns the phone off and places it on the dresser as he walks Max back to the blue rocking chair in the corner of the room. Magnus said it was tacky to decorate the whole room blue, but a few little hints here and there would be good for the little blueberry. Alec, knowing nothing at all about decorating only nodded, but he should have known that when Magnus says a hint, he meant a whole mile. Not that Alec’s angry or anything, he loves the nursery, Magnus has always had great taste and loves doing it; decorating the apartment every few months kind of gave it away.

“You have to sleep, buddy.” Alec almost whispers as he looks down into the blue eyes of his son who stares back up at his dad calmly. He’s not fussing, but he’s clearly not falling asleep either and it’s already way too late. Usually its Alec reprimanding Magnus for keeping him up late, but now it’s him, although with good reason. He had to get that paperwork done and Max wanted to be with him. There’s no desk in Max’s room, so naturally he had to move Max to the study. It makes sense, right?

Alec rubs a hand over his tired eyes, than down the rest of his face as Max blinks up at him, almost curiously. It’s too cute, making Alec smile softly at him as he tries to think of a way to get him to fall asleep. Usually Magnus will sing a song, a soft lullaby in Indonesian. It works like a charm, but Magnus isn’t here and Alec knows nothing of the language of Indonesian…. Well except maybe for a few choice words that Magnus has whispered to him over the last- No. No, not the time to be thinking about that. Focus Alec, he tells himself as he fixes the blanket around Max.

“I know.” Alec says a little hesitantly as that familiar ache of pain fills him. “How about I tell you the story of my brother? The great kid that you were named after.”

Alec can’t help but feel tears prickle in his eyes as he smiles sadly but weirdly enough happily too as he starts talking. He doesn’t really know why he does, tell this story that is, especially when Max isn’t able to comprehend it at his young age. Maybe it was Christmas, Max, his brother Max that is, always loved Christmas, as did Izzy. They all did really, going to their grandma’s when they were younger was always a favorite time, and even though his younger brother Max wasn’t old enough to remember, him, Izzy, and later Jace made sure he had the best Christmas’s ever. Or perhaps it was the fact that he was going to get married and he wouldn’t be there. Alec remembers one night when they took Max out for burgers at some late night mundane restaurant and they got into some kind of dissuasion that ended with Jace and Max arguing over who would be Alec’s best man. In the end Izzy said they would all stand up for him at his wedding. Of course, when he was marrying Lydia Max wasn’t- but maybe Alec really did know somewhere deep inside him that he wouldn’t have gone through with it. Or that, at the very least, it wasn’t a true wedding. Not one built on true love and true commitment the way his and Magnus’s will be.

Lost in his thoughts, Alec is jerked out of them suddenly as a small hand nudges his that rests on his son’s stomach gently. It’s Max’s hand of course, he’s moved it to rest on his. His hand is curled into a fist, it’s probably just a reflex, or just him moving around, but when Alec looks into his eyes, he swears he sees something deeper in them, and then he’s smiling and Alec smiles too. A choked sound coming out as well, something akin to a laugh and sob all in one as he wipes his tears away on his shoulder, his hands and arms holding his son.

“Max always spoke his mind.” Alec says, opening his palm so the baby’s hand rests in the center. “I wonder if you will too.”

His son smiles wider and hits his hand in a playful gesture making Alec smile wider and laugh. A real hearty one this time.  As his laughter dies down, he brings his son close, hugging him as he says softly and truly, “I love you. I’ll protect you. No matter what.”

He pulls away a few minutes later, kissing him softly on his forehead as Max’s breathing surprisingly evens out, singling that he is finally falling asleep.


End file.
